Pirate vs. Knight
Pirate vs. Knight is the 4 episode of the 1st season of the TV Show Deadliest Warrior. It pitted the Knight against the Pirate. In the end, the Pirate came out victorious. Weapons Tested: Pirate Team: Michael Triplett and David Hernandez Knight Team: '''David Coretti and Josh Paugh Simulation '''Overall Winner: Pirate Simulated Battle The battle begins with a Pirate discovering a dusty treasure chest in the middle of the forest. In the distance, the Knight comes riding in on his horse. The Pirate opens the chest and begins counting the gold inside, but hears the horse coming towards him. He looks up and sees the Knight with his Morning Star in hand. Thinking that he is trying to steal his treasure, the Pirate pulls out one of his Flintlock pistols. The Knight begins swinging his Morning Star and signals his horse to charge at the Pirate. The Pirate aims his pistol and fires, but misses the Knight. He pulls out another pistol and fires a second time, but the bullet bounces off of the Knight's armor. The Knight's horse dashes at the Pirate, and the Knight unsuccessfully hits him with the Morning Star, instead knocking off the Pirate's hat. The Pirate gets up, hides behind a tree, and desperately scrambles for the Grenado in his pocket. The horse turns around and begins to charge at the Pirate again. The Pirate lights the fuse on the grenado and throws it at the Knight, and the explosion knocks the Knight off his horse. The Pirate slowly approaches the Knight, thinking that he is dead, but the Knight sits up and fires a bolt from his Crossbow at the Pirate, hitting his leg. As the Pirate painfully pulls the bolt out, the Knight gets up and swings at him with the Morning Star, grazing the Pirate and throwing him to the ground. However, the Pirate pulls out his Blunderbuss and shoots the Knight, sending him flying backward. The Pirate then grabs his treasure chest and tries to run away, once again unaware that he still hasn't killed the Knight. He reaches the shore and sees his ship in the distance. He turns around and is annoyed to see that the injured Knight is still following him. Mumbling to himself, he runs ahead to put down his treasure, then turns around and fires his third flintlock pistol. The bullet hits the Knight, but the armored soldier shakes it off and runs towards the pirate with his Broadsword in hand. The Pirate pulls out his Cutlass sword and engages in a sword fight with the Knight. The two get their swords stuck in the sand, and the Knight uses this opportunity to kick the Pirate to the ground. He pulls out his Broadsword and tries to strike the Pirate, but the Pirate rolls out of the way. He backs himself up towards the bottom of a cliff, while the Knight slowly trudges towards him. The Knight swings his sword, but the Pirate parries with his sword and then kicks the Knight to the ground. The Knight gets back up and clumsily swings at the Pirate, who effortlessly dodges the sword. The Pirate then throws some sand in the Knight's face, distracting him long enough to charge at him and throw him to the ground. As the Knight tries to regain consciousness, the Pirate quickly crawls to his fourth flintlock pistol, which fell from his pocket earlier on, and grabs it. He returns to the knight, who is still on the floor, and opens the medieval helmet's visor. He shoves the pistol at the Knight's face, smiles, and fires at point blank range, killing him instantly. The Pirate gets up and roars in victory. Winner: Pirate